Friends?
by Jade-Marie Ristosi
Summary: Rosalie finally has had enough, and leaves Forks to discover new "friends" and a new lifestyle possibility . Her loyalties to the Cullens will be tested in ways she has yet to imagine. My first fan fiction - please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rosalie Hale gazed out of the large living room window. The sun was shining – for once in the history of Forks, Washington – and although she knew that she was protected by acres of trees, didn't want to go outside. Her gaze rested on a patch of tulips that Esme had lovingly nurtured outside of the front door.

_Just great, _she thought, _sunshine AND tulips. Can this get any worse?_

"Rose?" Jasper's warm and calming aura surrounded her before she could see him, "Are you alright?"

She shook her head and stared blankly at the wall, "Go away Jasper."

He ignored her – as always, and moved closer, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Rosalie snapped her head to face him, "No offense, Jasper, but not to anyone, and especially not to you."

His hurt expression was like a whipped puppy and for a brief moment, she considered apologizing. If it was humanly – hah – possible to be PMSing, that's what she wanted to blame it on, but she didn't. Jasper left the living room without saying another word to her and Rosalie returned to staring out of the window. _Darn tulips._

* * *

Bella revved the engine in her beloved truck and smiled at Edward, sitting in the passenger's seat with a full-blown expression of disgust on his face.

"It won't be that bad, you speed demon."

"You forget that I can hop on one foot faster than this truck is capable of going," he replied.

She shook her dark hair at him, "Relax. Enjoy life for once."

They pulled on the freeway going 65 mph, but Edward's expression remained as stoic as ever. This wasn't the only time that she had wished to hear his thoughts, just like he could hear everyone else's.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her, yawning.

"That I wish I could read your mind."

"That certainly wouldn't be fair."

A sudden sunbeam pierced the cloudy sky, and Bella tried not to lose control of the truck when it rested on Edward's shoulder. He reached for his jacket and tried to cover himself but Bella reached out her arm and stopped him.

"Don't," she said, "I love the way you dazzle me."

He glanced in the car mirrors.

"There's not a car for miles, Edward. Just be you."

She grinned as he put the jacket back on the floor.

* * *

"Rose?"

She looked up and realized that it was already dark outside. How did she miss the sunset?

"Rosalie? You've been sitting there forever."

It was Alice. Rosalie saw her pixie-like sister standing at the threshold, a comical expression on her face.

"What did you tell Jasper?" Alice probed, "He went out for a drive, but that was hours ago."

"I don't want to talk about it Alice."

Alice was silent, and Rosalie could tell that she was talking to someone with her thoughts.

"Edward wants to know what happened."

Rosalie smirked, "Oh, does he?" Her voice came out harsher and more cynical than she expected.

"So that **is** the problem then. Rose, he doesn't want to hurt you."

_I know! _She screamed to herself, _but that doesn't fix anything. _Frustrated, she got up from the chair and headed outside.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked, concerned.

"For a drive. Don't wait up for me, Alice."

Rosalie slammed the door behind her and headed out to the garage. The Porsche sat waiting for her. She climbed in the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition. Flooring the gas pedal, she peeled out of the driveway and headed for the highway. Times like this called for a 140 mph excursion.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Bella jogged to catch up with Edward on her way to biology.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked, "I haven't seen you all day."

He muttered something unintelligible as a response.

"Edward? Talk to me."

"It's Rosalie," he finally said, "I'm worried about her."

She didn't know how to respond to that, "What's wrong?" she finally asked.

"I don't know. She hasn't been home very much lately. Alice said that she bit Jasper's head off." At her startled expression, Edward smiled, "Not literally."

"It's my fault, isn't it?" Bella asked, "She hates me."

"Well – yes, and no. Rosalie has always been a little different. It's hard for me to read what she thinks."

"You don't have trouble with anyone else."

"Except you," he corrected, "but otherwise, yes. Rosalie's ability to defer my attempts is very strong. If she doesn't want me to hear, I can't."

"I'm sorry I cause so much trouble for you."

He stroked her face gently, "It's no trouble at all."

She smiled and studied his eyes. They were a warm honey blonde today. It was a good day, then.

_Bite me now, Edward, _she thought, glad he couldn't hear, _Finish my life now so it can begin._

"No." he said, shaking his dark hair.

"Huh?" At that moment she realized that she was still staring at him, "No what?"

"I won't do it, Bella. Nice try."

"I thought you couldn't read my mind," she blushed, astonished.

"I can't. I didn't have to for that one. It was all over your face."

She sighed, discouraged, "Curses."

* * *

Rosalie left Carlisle's office satisfied.

"Okay, Rosie," he had said, "Be careful."

She had told him that she was leaving – an extended vacation to South America, and that's all the trouble he had given her, "be careful."

She had already packed the few things that she would need. Everything else she could buy. Emmett would understand why she hadn't said anything to him – he would have talked her out of it, she was certain.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2 (Bella)**

Bella grinned as she dismounted the motorcycle. It growled in surrender, and she had made it. The first major trip to La Push without a side of the ER. She pumped her fist in the air as Jacob pulled in beside her.

"You did it!" his dark eyes sparkled with pride at her success.

"Yeah, thank you Jake."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"You taught me, right?"

"Do you want to go out again?"

"Aw, I'm sorry Jake, I can't. Charlie's expecting dinner by 6:30 and its already quarter till six." She left out the part about a movie night with Edward afterwards.

His face fell about a half-mile, "Oh. That's okay."

"I better go. Thanks again, Jake, for everything."

"You're welcome, Bells," he replied warmly, "I'll see ya around."

She waved as she headed down the driveway to the truck.

(**Rosalie)**

"Would you care for a drink, miss?"

Rosalie looked up from the magazine and met the gaze of the stewardess, smiling in true Barbie-doll fashion.

"No, thank you," she replied coolly, "I'm fine."

The man in the seat across from her barely stopped drooling in time to order his soda or whatever it was. She laughed to herself. Sometimes beauty was truly a curse. She wished Jasper were here to send the slobbering businessman into a peaceful slumber, or better yet, wished she hadn't taken the airplane.

_Gee, whiz, Rose. You know better then to ride in a small place with all these humans._ It was true. It had been a week since her last hunting trip, and she felt the twinge of desire for fresh blood. _Resist, _she cried to herself, _just be patient._

As the plane began its descent, Rosalie stared out the window, making her plan. She caught the green treetops of the Amazon forest out of the corner of her eye. It wouldn't be hard to survive here at all. An unlimited food supply and plenty of local legends and superstitions would keep her safe.

_Rose? Come on, come home._

Rosalie was startled when Edward's voice interrupted her daydream.

_Go away, Edward, _she ordered, _and get her away._

She blocked his voice out until she could tell that he was no longer trying to speak to her.

* * *

(**Bella)**

"Okay, so you were right."

Bella smiled ruefully, "I know."

The rest of the Cullen family averted their gaze to let the two talk.

Edward sighed, "I don't get it."

"Don't get what? Why I was right?" she leaned in towards him, "I'm always right."

"Well," Alice piped up, "In three days, you will get number seven wrong on the biology exam."

Bella stared at her, "Gee, thanks."

She flashed her brightest smile, "Anytime."

"Why did she leave, Carlisle?" Edward put his head in his hands, "I just don't understand her."

"Rosalie is struggling with herself, Edward, not just with Bella."

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault," Bella moaned, "I wish … I wish I could just talk to her – woman to woman."

"Good luck with that," Emmett said laughing, "Only one of you is human."

Bella shot a glance Edward's direction – "How about … vampire to vampire?"

"We've been though this, Bella. No."

"Pleeease?" she grinned, looking around, "Nobody else cares."

"Except Rosalie…" he replied.

"Rosalie….isn't….here…" Bella breathed, moving in closer to kiss him, "Come on."

"Gee whiz, you two," Alice chuckled, "There's a great room down the hall…."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Rosalie)**

Rosalie ran as soon as she was out of sight. The taxi driver had been so kind, dropping her off for a private tour of the Amazon forests. He never doubted the authenticity of such a beautiful, innocent, young woman. She smiled to herself and reveled for a moment in the joys of mind-reading.

Her nose caught a whiff of something. She sprinted through the underbrush, making barely a sound. Panther, perhaps. Rosalie ran harder, adrenaline pumping. The black cat was closer, closer. She slowed her breathing. The instinct kicked in, and she was moving in sync, like a dance. Weaving in and out. Her eyes were black now, thirsty. She began speeding up, and the chase was on.

Like a different person, Rosalie disconnected from her brain. She saw herself running, but felt still. She heard the scream of the cat as it met its untimely demise, but felt nothing. And then suddenly, it was over. She reunited with herself, body and soul.

* * *

**(Bella)**

"Bella," Alice sighed, "You're making this way too big of a deal. Rosalie will be back in…" she paused, "about ten days."

"Yeah," Bella replied, "As of right now. But what if something happens?"

"What can you do about it?" Edward shook his head, "Just let her be."

"Wait a second!" Bella exclaimed, "I have a perfect plan. Why does Rosalie not like me?"

"Because you are a human who wants to be a vampire." Alice replied as if reading from a cue card.

"Right! So, we eliminate the hate factor, and she comes back, right? So if I am no longer a human-wanting-to-be-a-vampire and am suddenly a vampire-wanting-to-be-a-vampire, problem solved!"

"Get over yourself, Bella, love," Edward rolled his eyes, "Not happening."

"Pleeeeease?" she begged, "Alice would if it were up to her!"

Edward shot Alice a look that would kill Superman.

Alice shook her head, "Don't bring me into this, Bella. This is between you and Edward."

_Fine then,_ Bella thought to herself, _I will just go. Spring break is coming up, after all. I tell Charlie that I am with Renee in Florida. _

She turned away from the group so that they wouldn't see her grinning.

"Let's watch a movie!" Emmett appeared in the Cullen's kitchen, holding the remote control, "I love murders in fast-forward."

"No way," Bella frowned, "I like scary movies – not gory movies!"

"Actually," Alice provided the commentary, "She would much rather go home and watch reruns of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and imagine you, dear brother, as all of the slayed vampires."

Bella's cheeks turned several shades of crimson – affirming Alice's suspicions.

"Bella?" Alice asked her suddenly, "Why are you going to buy a plane ticket tomorrow night?"

"She's what?" Edward exclaimed, "What did you see?"

"I really have to go now," Bella stammered, "I will see you Monday, Alice."

"What about me?" Edward whined.

"You will be on TV tonight," Bella retorted with a smug grin.

He kissed her cheek as a response, "Whatever you say, love."

"Bye," Bella sighed, and walked out into the crisp March evening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (Rosalie)**

"Olá perca," the street vendor called out in Portugese. He winked a dark eye at her, "Posso te ajudar a encontrar alguma coisa?"

Rosalie played along and coyly reached for the closest item for sale, "Você iria trazer os preços para baixo sobre este assunto?" she inquired with a smile.

_Will I come down on the price? _She heard the man's thoughts clearly. He moved closer towards her, _For you, baby, I would give it away. _

However, that was not how he answered her question, "Penso que é negociável."

She continued her conversation with him, finally agreeing on a decent price for the exquisite pair of earrings. She had decided to buy something for Alice as a way to apologize. Jasper, too, poor kid.

As she left the market, Rosalie headed down the road to the little motel where she was staying in Salvador. It was definitely not the Ritz, but there were very few other guests and she had privacy.

"Rosalie."

She turned around, but didn't see anybody. Her senses flared into action. The path was completely deserted, except for a pair of boys playing a game at the side of the motel.

A shadowy figure finally emerged from the bushes, "Hello, Rose. It's been a long time."

"Tanya!" Rosalie finally recognized the female's voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question my dear," the older vampire countered, "Are you in any trouble?"

Something in Tanya's countenance put Rosalie on edge. Her eyes shifted back and forth and she was tense, ready to pounce at any moment on some unknown enemy. "No, Tanya, everything is fine. Just on a little … vacation."

"Ahh."

Rosalie blinked and Tanya had disappeared again.

"That was weird," she muttered to herself. She walked quickly – well, according to human terms – to her motel room and locked the door. Sitting on the bed, she turned on the television to distract herself.

­

**(Bella)**

"Hey, Dad," Bella asked Charlie on Monday evening, "Um, I think I wanna spend my spring break with Mom."

Charlie looked up from his newspaper, "Oh. Okay, honey, if that is what you think you want to do."

"Good," Bella replied, "Mom and Phil wanted to show me Florida and everything…" she tried to shrug like she didn't care, "And don't worry about paying for it, Phil already did."

Charlie frowned at the mention of his successor, "Fine with me, I guess."

The matter being settled, Bella walked upstairs to her room and opened up the internet browser.

"Hmmm," she mumbled to herself, "Travelocity. That's the website with the gnome, right?"

Tickets for the week of her spring break were almost completely sold out.

"What am I doing?" she sighed, "This isn't my job to go find Rosalie."

Shaking her head, Bella closed the window. At almost that exact moment, Edward came into her bedroom.

"Oh," he sighed, "You're alright."

"Yeah," Bella laughed in response, "No trips to the ER for me."

At the expression on his face, she walked over and hugged him, "What's the matter?"

He pursed his lips together, "Alice. She…"

"Is she okay?" Bella inquired nervously.

Edward nodded, "Yeah, Alice is fine."

"She saw something, didn't she?"

He nodded again.

"About me?"

Same response.

"I'm fine, Edward. Honest."

"Yes, I see that."

"Okay, " Bella sat down on her bed, "I know you're stressing about something, so spill. What did she see?"

"Vampires," he admitted, "But she doesn't know if they're from the Volturi or not."

"That's just what we need at this point, isn't it?" she sighed, frustrated, "What do they want?"

Edward shook his head, "She doesn't know."

"It's horrible being human," Bella grumbled, "I don't know anything."

He inhaled deeply and she saw his muscles tense.

"Edward, what is it?" she asked, worried.

"I don't know. Something's just strange. I'm worried about you."

"That's not strange, love..." she murmured, and pulled him close to her.

* * *

**(Rosalie)**

It had been a week since she had left Forks. Besides missing Emmett, Rosalie felt completely whole. She was herself here. The security of the dense Brazilian jungles provided her the solitude that she had craved for so many months. Most days, she would get up, and run from Salvador to the Amazon - about one hundred miles. It felt amazing, and she was free to spend the rest of the day as she pleased, unknown by anyone.

She sat down on a large rock and breathed deeply. When she opened her eyes, however --

"Tanya!" Rosalie nearly jumped out of her skin (or lack thereof)

Tanya smiled slyly, "Hello Rosalie."

"I - I ...couldn't hear you coming."

"I know," Tanya nodded, "Clever, isn't it?"

Rosalie tensed, preparing to run, but Tanya was quicker. She laid a hand on Rosalie's shoulder and the force behind it kept her seated.

"Look, Rosalie, I know you don't really trust me, but I need to show you something," Tanya smiled, "Come on, follow me."

"I don't think so.." she replied, "I have things to do."

Six vampires suddenly emerged from the trees behind where Rosalie was sitting. They were as large as Emmett, but older and more refined. She studied them warily.

"Tanya, what is this all about?" she inquired, getting worried now.

"Follow me, Rosie," Tanya coined a nickname that Rosalie particularly despised, "Or they will make you, so just come on."

Rosalie rose and followed Tanya into the jungles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(Bella)**

Bella threw her hair back into a ponytail and headed downstairs.

"Bye, Dad," she called to Charlie.

"Where are you going, Isabella?" he asked.

"To see Jake," she replied, "I'll be back before eight."

"No hurry," he smiled. His love for Jacob over Edward was unabashed, but Bella tried to ignore it.

"Sure thing," she replied.

On her way to the truck, Edward walked over to greet her.

"Hi," he said, shaking the dark, shaggy hair out of his face, "Where are you going?"

"Oh, hi," she shifted awkwardly, "How are you?"

"Answer the question first, Bella."

She stared at the driveway and counted the skid marks from where one of the Cullens' fast cars had peeled away from the asphalt, "La Push."

"Oh." he lost some of the warmth in his tone, "So that's how it is."

"No!" she cried, touching his cold skin, "You know me better than that. Its just, I want to make sure to leave him...on a good note."

"Leave him?" the warm, honey-sweet voice was back, "For good?"

"No," Bella admitted, "But just in case -- oh, never mind. I want him to know I still care."

"Dog," the mutter was just barely audible.

"Look," she sighed, "Let's go out tomorrow night, okay? I'll shower and smell better to you than I will tonight." She never forgot how she must stink worse than a in-puberty teenager to each of the loves of her life when she visited.

Edward ran his hand through her hair, "Okay. Be safe."

She leaned forward to kiss him, but he pulled away at the instant before their lips touched, and was gone. Feeling slightly deprived, Bella got in the truck, and rumbled down the road towards La Push.

* * *

**(Rosalie)**

"Tanya, what do you think you're doing?" Rosalie asked, exasperated.

She had followed Tanya and been escorted by the cronies with her to what looked like the remainders of a village. The ruins of the buildings had been reinforced and turned into bunker-like residences. The large fire pit in the center was ablaze and there were two people sitting in chairs behind it.

"Just shut up, Rosie," Tanya smiled sweetly, "Everything will be explained shortly."

Tanya motioned for Rosalie to stay where she was and approached the two behind the firepit.

"Ahh, Tanya. You were successful, I see," one spoke in a deep, soothing voice.

"Yes, my lord," she nodded, "I told you I would be."

Rosalie couldn't see his eyes or his face through the smoke and it bothered her. She focused on the shape where he sat and tried to hear his thoughts.

_It won't work._

She jumped backwards. All of the vampires were laughing. They were laughing at her.

"What is going on?" she cried, "Why did you bring me here, Tanya?"

Tanya opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She got that strange and unnerving look in her eyes again and began convulsing on the ground. Nobody spoke, or breathed. It couldn't have been more than 30 seconds, but finally she stopped moving. Her eyes shifted from side to side looking around. It appeared to Rosalie that she was coherent, but completely paralyzed.

_Very good._

It was the voice again. She glared through the fire at the figures.

_How can you hear me but I can't hear you? _she thought.

_That, Rosalie Hale, is why Tanya brought you to us. She thinks you're something special and we wanted to see for ourselves. Come around to our side of the fire._

Rosalie had no choice but to comply. She circled the fire pit. The two figures sat on chairs, elevated from the rest of the group. One, obviously higher than the other, was a dark-skinned man, wearing a brightly colored, kimono-style outfit. The woman seated next to him who looked to be younger than Rosalie was wearing a very short skirt and a cut-off top that had only one shouler strap. She too, was a dark-skinned vampire, which made her blue eyes even more striking. **Blue eyes. **


	6. Chapter 6

**(Bella)**

"Bella, so good to see you again," Billy said when he opened the door.

Bella nodded, "Yes, same to you. Is Jake around?"

"He's out in the shop, actually."

"Cool," Bella smiled, "I'll go find him, then."

She walked towards the shop, and could hear the sounds of an engine being revved into action. The large garage door was open, and she could make out the top of Jacob's head poking out of an old-fashioned convertible. She waved, and grinned when he made eye contact.

"Bella!" Jacob took the key out of the ignition and hopped out of the car, "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, "Does a girl need an excuse to visit a friend?"

His face fell, but just for a moment, "How are you?"

"I'm okay," she replied.

"Hey," Jacob suggested, "A bunch of us are barbecueing tonight down at the beach, wanna tag along? I'm leaving soon."

"Sounds awesome," she smiled, "I'll have to give Charlie a phone call, though. What time is it?"

"Um, around 5:30 right now, but we're eating at 6."

"Hot dogs?"

"You got it. And s'mores, and maybe the occasional ghost story."

"Sounds perfect," Bella agreed.

Jacob started walking back towards the house, and she followed him. About halfway down the trail, he turned around.

"Hey, Bells?"

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Thanks for coming."

* * *

**(Rosalie)**

Rosalie stuck her chin out with as much courage as she could muster. She looked back through the fire where Tanya was just now struggling to her feet. She was pale, almost transparently so, and limped over to a wooden bench near a cluster of other vampires.

"I don't get it," she spoke flatly, "would you care to elaborate?"

The dark-skinned man tapped his fingers against his chin in thought.

_Okay, what do you want to know?_

She sighed in frustration, "I hate hearing voices in my head, first of all."

_Get used to it, sweetie, _A different voice was heard now. Rosalie assumed it belonged to the female, and she met her taunting gaze just in time to prove herself right.

"What are your names? Why did you send Tanya -- and I am assuming you did -- to come get me? And when can I leave you all in peace to sing Kumbaya and roast hot dogs?"

A stifled chuckle came from the cluster of vampires on the other side of the fire pit.

_My name is Bilal,_ the male voice echoed in her head, _and this is Sasha. Do you insist on speaking aloud? It would be so much easier to just converse by thought._

"Pleased to meet you," Rosalie smiled her 'I'm a pageant queen' smile, "And yes. I am much safer out here than I am in **your** head."

The female voice was laughing now, _Bilal, we have indeed underestimated our new charge._

_We sent Tanya to find you, Rosalie, because she told us about your little coven of vegans. We also knew that you had left on a flight to Salvador, _Bilal said.

"Vegetarians," Rosalie corrected, "And how is any of that your business?"

_It's not, per say. But we are always looking for more of our kind with...special talents. Yours may be important some day._

"I guess you'll never know," Rosalie shrugged, "I don't intend to give anyone I am not acquainted with the use of any of my 'talents'."

_Perhaps you would rather learn some of our talents, then? Shall we soothe your fears by seeing what we could teach you if you join us?_

"Join you in what? And go ahead, wow me."

Sasha finally rose from the chair she was sitting in. From where she was standing, Rosalie had guessed her to be younger and shorter than herself, but now...

Sasha was growing taller right before Rosalie's eyes. She walked closer until she stood eye to eye. Then, her face began to change. Like a time-lapse movie, she had the face of an infant, then a child, a teenager, a grown woman, and an old one. The only thing that stayed constant were her eyes. Blue and piercing, locked on Rosalie the entire time. As soon as Sasha blinked, she was back to herself, standing about 4 foot 10 inches, and looking gorgeous.

_How was that? _she asked, _Are you wowed yet?_

"Do I want to know how you did that?" Rosalie asked, "Or is it some sadistic trick of the light?"

_No, Rosalie. That was my mind, changing what yours could see._

"Excuse me?"

Sasha returned to her pedastal and looked over at one of the large men who had escorted Rosalie through the forest. He moved over and took Rosalie's arm.

"Come with me," he ordered.

"I don't think so," she replied, "I'm fine right where I am."

_Go with him, Rosalie._ Sasha said, _You need to stay here for a while. You want to see more of us, don't you? And besides, you can stay of your own will, or of ours. It makes no difference to me._

Rosalie surrendered and followed the man down a short trail to a building. He opened the door for her and she saw that it was set up like a hotel or dormitory.

"What is going on?" she asked him, frustrated.

"You stay," he grunted monosyllabically, and shut the door in her face. She reached for the doorknob to open it again, but there was no knob on the inside of the door. Looking around, she realized that she had no windows. The only potential way out was through the doorway, and it too had vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Bella)**

"So, Bella," Embry raised his roasting stick in her direction, "Care for another marshmallow?"

"No, thanks," she replied, wrapping the blanket tighter around her shoulders, "I'm fine."

"You're cold," Jacob noted, from his place on a stray piece of driftwood, "Do you want my blanket?"

"It's okay, Jake," she laughed, "I'm okay, really."

"It's getting late," Quil sighed, "I should be heading home."

"What's the matter," Embry teased, "Mommy wants you home before midnight?"

Quil rolled his eyes, "Ten thirty, actually."

"I should go too," Bella admitted. She rose and started walking down the sand back to the grassy bank where she had parked.

"I'll walk with you!" Jacob rose and took her arm to escort her back.

"This was lots of fun, Jake. I had a good time."

"Me too," he said, "I always have fun with you."

"Thanks," she grinned, opening the door to her truck.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you're dating Edward and everything, but...if it ever stops working out...I'd really like to..."

"Jacob?" she put up a hand to stop him, "I get it. But right now, I just want to be your friend."

He sighed heavily, "I know Bella. G'night."

She hugged him briefly, "Good night. I'll see you later."

The truck sputtered a few times before pulling off the beach. Bella watched Jacob in her rearview mirror until his sillhouette was engulfed by the shadows.

* * *

"You're late," Edward's velvet voice whispered in her ear when she walked inside.

Bella jumped, and turned around to face him, "You scared me!"

He pointed to himself and winked, "Vampire..."

She chuckled.

"How was the bonfire?" he asked.

"How did you know there was a bonfire? I thought you couldn't see me."

He raised one eyebrow, "It's ten-thirty on saturday night. Either you were outside with a bonfire, or inside watching a movie," Edward paused for dramatic effect, "I just made a good guess."

Bella laughed, "It was fine. But you know, there is a third option for ten-thirty on a saturday night."

"I preferred not to imagine that last one, thank you," he growled, "It would be followed by images of me ripping him limb from limb."

"I'm tired," she yawned, "I'm going to bed, 'kay?"

"Fine," he pouted, "But I'll be here when you wake up."

"Will you make me pancakes?" Bella teased.

"Pancakes and eggs," Edward promised.

* * *

**(Rosalie)**

Rosalie had sat in her "hotel room" for what felt like days. All of her attempts to talk to Alice or Edward had been blocked by some invisible force. Either that or they were completely tuning her out. She shrugged.

_Rosalie._ Sasha's voice penetrated the walls in her mind.

"What do you want?" she asked, "'Cuz I have several requests of my own."

_If you stop fighting, you will get the answers you want._

"I am not fighting you," Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Last I checked, you were the ones holding me hostage."

_You know by now what I want. Stop speaking audibly._

"Why don't we compromise? You stop speaking in thoughts."

_I can't do that. _

"Why not?"

_I do not possess that ability._

"Oh good grief!" Rosalie spat, "This is bologna. You know what, Sasha? I can't stand bologna."

_Come down off of your high horse. You are curious. Let us talk to you for ...an hour. Mind to mind. Then you can leave.** If** you still want to._

"You know what?" Rosalie said, "Just try me. I am more than happy to give you an hour. After all, I do have all eternity."

She watched as the door re-appeared in the room. Walking towards it, she tapped the knob tentatively, afraid that it would zap her or something. It didn't, so she opened it and smiled as she breathed in the fresh air. The path to where the campfire had been was well worn, and she followed it. The barrack area was deserted, the fire put out. The two chairs where Sasha and Bilal had sat were still in place, but nobody occupied them.

_Okay, where is everyone?_ Rosalie finally gave in and spoke with her thoughts.

_Welcome, Rosalie Hale._ Bilal's deep voice was commanding, _Come towards the chairs._

She did as he said, and watched in astonishment as the two figures stepped out from behind them.

_Well, you got your wish._ she said, _One hour._

_That's all it should take, _Sasha nodded. She stepped forward and put her hand on Rosalie's shoulder, _Most of our followers are even easier to convince. Just trust me._


	8. Chapter 8

Before I start the chapter, just a thank you to everyone who is reading my story and sending me reviews. It really makes me happy. Thank you SOO much!  
J-M

**Chapter 8**

**(Bella)**

"Bella? Breakfast is ready," Edward's soft voice whispered in her ear.

"Mghmphghmprrsm," she replied.

"Come on, love."

She sat up and blinked, "Are you still here?"

He laughed, "Yes."

She sniffed the air, "I smell...smoke?"

"Ohhhh! The sausage!" Edward flew downstairs, leaving Bella alone. She crawled out of bed, put on her biggest sweatshirt, and brushed her hair before following him down.

When she entered the kitchen, the smoky smell had been replaced by a burning candle. The sink was full of dishes, and the table had been set with only one plate. It was full - stacked with three pancakes, a mountain of scrambled eggs, and some slightly blackened sausage links.

"Good grief!" Bella exclaimed, "You didn't need to go to so much trouble."

"It was fun," he admitted, "I'm a chef-in-waiting."

"Do you want some?" she offered.

"No thank you. I try to avoid mud-pies before noon."

"It smells great to me," she chuckled, "But all those dishes...You know who gets to do those, don't you? Me."

"**I'll** clean while you eat," he offered, "Do you need anything? Syrup? Butter? Peanut Butter? Jam? Ranch?"

"Ranch?" she furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, don't all humans eat ranch on everything these days?" Edward said, as honestly as he could muster.

"I'll just stick with the syrup, thanks."

"By the way, Charlie left around 6:00 this morning. He left you a note, but...it got batter on it."

"Batter? You baked my note into a pancake?!"

"No! Well - almost...Let's just say it is gone now."

"For a vampire, you aren't very graceful."

"You're one to talk," Edward snorted.

"I'm not a vampire!" Bella grinned, "Yet. And when I **do** become one, you can call me Isabella **Grace** Swan-Cullen." She reached for her fork and stabbed her sausage link for emphasis. However, as she picked it up, it fell off of her fork and onto her lap, leaving a syrupy stain before rolling onto the floor.

"Well, Isabella **Grace**, you dropped something."

"Oh shut up," she moaned.

* * *

**(Rosalie)**

_Oh my gosh._ Rosalie couldn't disguise the irritation in her tone, and put special emphasis on _'gosh'_.  
_This whole thing was about my family? Well, we are not signing up to be part of your scientific experiment. thank.you._

Bilal's eyes sparked as he stared her down. _Do you plan to give us a chance to finish or not? All I told you was that Tanya had become interested in your lifestyle because of meeting your clan/coven/whatever you choose to call it._

_And so you decided to stalk me?_

Sasha entered the conversation now,_ Partially, yes. You have the strongest resistance walls in your family, it became a type of challenge. We have so much to offer you Rosalie. If you stay here, we can teach you the greatest things._

_Yeah, stalking is high on my "learn-before-you-die" list. _Rosalie replied. She had to admit, however, her curiosity was piqued. This coven had a definite pecking order, but they had some great advantages - starting with the isolation from the outside world. She had yet to see any of them hunt. Learning some of their tricks would be great, and in time...Emmett would forgive her if she ever saw him again.

_Just try it for a while, _Bilal's deep voice engulfed her thoughts, _You never know._

Rosalie saw him exchange a glance with Sasha, who turned her gaze on Rosalie. _We'll make a deal with you -- you don't have to become a permanent member for the first week. If you decide you don't want to at that point, you can leave. But if you do, we will induct you. I doubt you will get this offer again._

A week sounded like enough time to decide. Rosalie closed her eyes and searched for the rest of her family. _I have to do this,_ she heard her voice in her head, but couldn't tell if anyone was hearing her.

_Okay,_ she smiled at her new mentors, _I'm up for it. I think there is potential here. _

_Good,_ they spoke in unison, _Follow._

The two rose from their chairs and Rosalie followed them down a slightly worn pathway. After a few steps, they broke into a run. She spurred herself to keep pace with them, and moved fluidly and quickly. By the time they stopped, she estimated that they were several miles from the original compound.

_This is where we bring all of our new recruits,_ Sasha said. _We will teach you privately here, only what we feel you are capable of knowing. After a few days, you may return to the compound and join the rest._

Bilal's kimono-style dress had gone from brilliant orange to white. He touched Rosalie's arm - the first physical contact she had seen him make with anyone. A shock of electrical energy charged through her body and she gasped, unthinking.

_The first lesson, _Bilal said, _is re-learning how to be human. And the second will be how to use your talent as a vampire in human form._

_I'm confused,_ Rosalie frowned, still staring at her skin. She felt the energy, and her whole body now felt...warm.

Sasha's blue eyes twinkled with mystery, _Then I know you will do well here. This is just the beginning. _


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**(Bella)**

"Bella!" Alice ran up to her in the parking lot, "Oooh! Guess what?"

"Aliiice," Bella groaned, "I hate guessing games."

"Thats okay!" she bubbled on, undetained, "I will tell you anyhow."

"Tell her what?" Edward walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey," she said, turning around to face him. Her hand reached up and touched his face with concern, "You're thirsty."

"I can handle it," he assured her, tugging her close to prove it, "Emmett, Jasper and I are all going out over the weekend."

"Fine," Alice stuck her lower lip out, "I will just talk to you later then, Bella. I know you have so many more important things to do."

Edward made a shoo-ing motion with his hand, "Alright then, bye bye..."

She left in a huff.

"You really didn't have to do that you know," Bella scolded him, "It's not like she can't already read your mind."

"Tell you what," he suggested, "How about you come over tonight and help Esme referee the baseball game? They're predicting thundershowers."

"I would love to!" she grinned.

* * *

"Isabella?" Charlie looked up from his spaghetti nonchalantly, "How would you feel about staying home alone for a few days?"

Bella cocked her head to the side, "I'm a senior, Dad, it's not that big of a deal to me. Why?"

Charlie grinned, and he puffed up so much that the buttons on his shirt threatened to pop off, "I've been invited to the Washington State Police Department's Annual Convention."

"That's great, Dad!" she exclaimed, "When and where?"

"In Puyallup," he replied, "Next Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday."

"Sure, go for it," Bella encouraged, "You don't want to pass up an opportunity like this."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he admitted, "Just be safe, okay?"

"I'll give it my best shot."

And the subject was changed.

* * *

**(Rosalie)**

Rosalie was thoroughly impressed. Bilal and Sasha had succeeded in refreshing her entire train of thought in the day that she had given them. She was beginning to grasp their clever combination of the vampire lifestyle and privileges with magic. T

_You see,_ Sasha had told her, _The traditions in Brazil are different. Many ancient families still practice the arts. _

_Black magic? _Rosalie had asked.

_Some call it black. Bilal and myself both were part of a coven when -- well, you don't need to hear the story of my changing -- but we were changed approximately at the same time. It took some practice, but..._

Rosalie was starting to feel close to Sasha. She had an intriguing personality, and when she wasn't using magic, was around Rosalie's age. Bilal, on the other hand, would rather be superior and standoffish. Sasha was a victim, like herself, of misconceptions.

_I never wanted to be a vampire, _Rosalie told Sasha, during one of their training sessions. Sasha was starting at square one, but she had agreed to teach Rosalie the basics and work her way up, even though the other vampires had been forbidden to learn anywhere near the level of magic that the leaders knew. _That's why I can't stand her._

_Who? _Sasha had probed softly.

_My brother's girlfriend. She wants him to change her. It sickens me._

_Really? Your brother has a human girlfriend? _Sasha was almost incredulous,_ No wonder you decided to leave them._

_It was more of an impulsive decision, actually. _Rosalie tried to stop herself from babbling, but it didn't seem to work,_ You know what's funny? Tanya was actually interested in him at one point._

Sasha pointed to a stick that was lying at her feet, _Change of subject. Lift it._

_What?_

Rosalie followed Sasha's gaze to a snake that coiled around a tree branch, _Hit the snake with the stick, Lea._

Rosalie tried to hide her excitement. She had a nickname! Her new mentor had given her a nickname - one that she actually liked. But the matter at hand was, she couldn't move the stick without her hands.

_Yes you can, _Sasha spoke, _Just combine the things I've taught you. Try._

It was only a stick, and it only moved an inch above the ground at first, but Rosalie felt like it was a mile-run, bringing her closer to what she wanted. She knew what it was now.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Bella)**

"Bella!" It was Emmett who was first to greet her as she climbed out of the pickup truck, "You made it just in time."

"My dad thinks I'm crazy," she laughed, "Coming up here in the rain and everything."

Emmett leaned in a little closer, "I'm glad you came tonight. It will be a nice...diversion."

"From what?" she asked, confused. Then, "Oh. Emmett, I know it's my fault, and honestly, I'm really sorry. I can't imagine how hard it is on you."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well..."

The door opened and Esme and Carlisle came out into the rain, both smiling. Esme waved at Bella, "Hey. Are you ready to referee?"

"Me?!" Bella was shocked, "Uh, isn't that your job?"

"Not tonight," Carlisle pulled Esme toward him with one loving arm, "She gets to be on my team."

"Oh, great..." Alice popped her head out from behind the doorframe, "Don't get all google eyed on me now, guys, or we'll never beat the testosterone club!" Alice turned to Carlisle, "Not to insinuate that you're feminine in any way."

"Suuuure," Carlisle said, grinning, "You had better re-phrase that, dearie."

"Oh, you are so out, Jasper!" Alice nearly screamed when he came zipping around to tag "home base".

"Not a chance," he shook his blond hair lightly at her, "You wish."

"I am a psychic," Alice pronounced, "And I forsee that you...are out!"

"How about we let Bella decide?" Edward suggested from his place as pitcher, "She is the umpire."

Bella shot him a look.

"Who is it, love?" he prompted, "My team...or theirs?" He said the last word like it was dirty.

The whole group stood quietly while Bella attempted to replay in her head. Finally, she looked apologetically at Alice, "Jasper's safe."

"YES!" Jasper, Emmett and Edward all yelled simultaneously.

Alice glared at them, "I think you paid off the umpire."

"Not yet," Edward admitted, "But I sure will later."

Bella blushed, and felt the whole group stop breathing as the blood pooled in her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as the color began to recede.

"It's okay, hon," Esme gave her a hug, "If that son of mine ever gets over his own ideas, someday you'll join the family," she said in a stage whisper.

"Thanks, Esme," Bella gave her her best attempt at a smile, and then turned back to the game, "Let's play ball!"

* * *

**(Rosalie)**

Lea virtually flew through the woods behind Bilal and Sasha. They had one more test for her. After a week of constant training, she had learned more than she had expected. Apparently, Bilal and Sasha were convinced that if she joined the coven, she could learn even more, and faster.

_It gets easier, the further in depth you go._ Bilal had explained, _But you can't learn everything on a trial period. We must have your word that you will stay here with us._

_The first step, _Sasha picked up where Bilal had left off, _is forsaking your past identity completely. I want to help you do that. So you are no longer Rosalie Hale. _

She paused for a moment to let this sink in. Lea had waited, excitedly. Her heart raced (metaphorically, of course).  
_I'm ready._ She exclaimed, _This is what I want. I fit in here, thanks to you._

_We want your new name to be Lea. Is this satisfactory to you? _Sasha asked, although Lea knew she didn't have much of a choice. What else could she say?

_Yes._

_Then follow us, _Bilal's eyes penetrated all of Lea's defenses,_ You have to pass one more test before we can induct you._

So now, she was running. She focused, deep within herself, and felt pieces of Rosalie disappearing behind her. Her desire for Emmett was waning with time, and her need for familiarity was long gone. New goals stretched in front of Rosalie - moving up the totem pole in this new community.

They stopped in a clearing, just outside the city of Salvador. Sasha's blue eyes started to slowly shift colors. Her muscles twitched, ever so slightly, and her eyes went from blue to black. She was thirsty.

_You have to go. Out there. _she said, _Change forms, just the way I taught you, while in public. And bring somebody back with you._

Lea stared at her, _A human? For you to... I can't do it. _

_Why not? _Bilal challenged, _You wanted to join us, didn't you? This won't be that hard._

_But .. I'm a vegetarian, _Lea sputtered.

_No. Rosalie was a vegetarian. _Sasha prompted, _Go. When you come back, we can begin the induction._

Lea looked between her two mentors, torn. Finally, she made her decision and sprinted from the clearing toward Salvador. Bilal and Sasha watched her leave. They stayed in place, still as stone, until after the sun went down.

_Send the messengers,_ Bilal's voice echoed in the darkness, _the final test is approaching._

Sasha nodded in reply, and the two took off, back through the trees.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Bella)**

"I'll drive you home," Edward insisted after the ninth inning came to a close.

"No, I have my truck here," Bella laughed, "There's no need."

"Come on," he persisted, "I want to...work on it...for a couple of days."

"Make it a race car like yours, you mean," she corrected him.

He stared her down, unyielding, "Please?"

With a heavy sigh, she relented, "Remember, I kill myself easily, Edward."

A slow grin spread across his face, "I know."

He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers. They walked across the field towards the shiny Volvo parked at the side of the Cullen home.

* * *

"Bella," Edward broke the comfortable silence between them, "I need to talk to you."

She turned from staring out the window to gazing at the side of his face, "What is it?"

"We're leaving," Edward said the words in even syllables, each one a separate arrow in Bella's heart.

"What?" Bella struggled to keep her voice even, even as the tears were welling behind her eyes, "But, why?"

"I can't tell you why," he replied, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? That's all you can say?"

"I don't know what else **to** say," he shook his head.

"No!" she exclaimed, "That's not good enough!" She turned away from him again, "You were sorry last time, Edward. And last time ... it killed me. How do I know that I can believe you? How?!"

"Bella," Edward pulled to the shoulder of the road and turned the engine off, "I'm coming back."

She sat silently, processing everything he said. Her whole body began to tremble, against her best efforts to stop it. Edward reached his hand over and stroked her cheek, "Bella, love, it's going to be alright."

"I...I...can't..."she stammered, "You...can't d-do that...ag-ain. Please..." The tears were falling now, as she broke down, "I..I.. n-need you."

Edward reached his arm around her and pulled her to himself. She buried her head in his chest and he stroked her hair gently as she cried, whispering to her softly. Slowly, her sobs began to subside and he spoke in a calm voice.

"This isn't like last time, Bella. Last time, I planned to stay away forever. This time, I know how horrible that mistake was. I promised you that I wouldn't leave you again like that, and I'm not going back on my word. We're going on a family vacation, of sorts. Only for five days, Bella. I can't tell you where or why now, or anything like that. But I need you to trust me."

"T-That's...it?" she sniffed.

"Yes," Edward assured her, "That's it."

"I'm..sorry..that I blew up on you," she apologized, "M-maybe..it's that time of..the m-month."

He started the car back up again, but not before kissing her. Soft at first, but it grew more passionate, desperate, like two long-lost lovers reunited after years of being apart.

* * *

**(Rosalie)**

Walking through the town of Salvador in the pitch black set Lea's nerves at ease. She could breathe - hypothetically - again. The roads had been recently "paved" by a second-hand construction crew's attempts to fill in the potholes and control the dirt and dust usually kicked up during the daytime. Their best efforts had created a lopsided road. Her shoes clicked softly with each step. Determined to succeed in her mission, Lea headed for the center of town, where she would wait. The waiting was the hard part. Her own thoughts would often battle themselves for hours on end, something that had been happening frequently since Isabella Swan moved to Forks.

She found a quiet corner behind a historic chapel and stood, waiting for the sunrise.

Slowly, the humans began to awake and move around. Very few noticed Lea, and those who did paid her no attention. She sat and watched them -- trying to decide. Male or female? Young or old?

Her answer, literally, came to her. A tall, but slightly overweight man approached her, a shady smile on his face.

_Time for the dialogue,_ Lea thought to herself.

"É muito bonito olhar para autônomo," the man spoke in a low tone.

Lea batted her eyes, playing along, "Vinde a mim, e nós podemos ter algum divertimento."  
_You bet we'll have fun, _she laughed internally as she took his hand and led him towards the edge of town. With her other arm wrapped around his waist, she felt the holster of a gun tucked behind his shirt.

As they neared the forest, he turned to face her and reached back to his pocket. Deliberately, he pointed the barrel of the pistol at her.

"Você vai fazer o que eu digo." It was not a suggestion. Lea tried her best to look scared, and did as he directed - at least for a while. Finally, her patience was through.

In the midst of a kiss, she wrapped her arm around his neck and pinched the soft spot in the back of his neck with firm, icy fingertips. He fell limp on the ground. Lea looked around briefly before putting him on her back and running out of sight.

* * *

The man was dropped in a heap in front of the firepit. Sasha and Bilal were sitting in their traditional places behind it, and the other vampires had formed a semi-circle to watch.

_Here._ Lea stared straight ahead at the pair,_ Is that all?_

_Good,_ Bilal's voice almost contained a hint of a smile, _But not quite. Get some rest, and we will have one more test for you in a few days. _

Lea looked down at the human on the dirt, just barely stirring. For a moment, she almost felt pity for the poor creature.

_Lea,_ Sasha's tone was curt, _You're dismissed now._

Lea didn't look back on her way to the bunker, and blocked out the sounds that would have haunted her if she had been listening to what happened after she left.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Bella)**

Bella waved as Charlie pulled out of the driveway in the police cruiser. He had spent the last 48 hours washing, waxing, and polishing the poor old car until it almost looked new again. He'd even convinced the city to pay 199.99 for a new set of replacement bulbs for the lights on the roof of the car.

"Dad, you need a shower," Bella had practically begged him, "And a haircut. Nobody's going to care what the car looks like if you have a horrible comb-over."

"Thanks," Charlie rolled his eyes, "Appreciate the vote of confidence."

In the end, she had gotten him to the barber for a trim, and even helped him choose a tie that matched his dress shirt.

"Okay," Bella thought to herself out loud, "Step one. Lock the doors." She moved quickly through the house and deadbolted all of the doors and closed the windows, just to be safe.

After the task had been completed to her satisfaction, she headed to the kitchen to re-heat some leftovers for dinner. Barely into her first bite, the phone rang.

"Hello?" she mumbled.

"Bella?"

"Alice? What's up?"

"Well, two things actually," came the reply, "Firstly, I want to apologize on my idiot brother's behalf." Muffled protests came from the background. "Bella, Edward told me about the whole car thing."

"Oh."

"He was stupid to say it the way he did, and I'm sorry. We should have told you while you were still at our house. If it helps, he didn't lie to you."

"I know," Bella sighed, "But thank you. What was the second thing?"

"For some reason, I can't see you anymore," Alice explained, "And I can't figure it out. So I wanted to call and be sure you were alright."

"I'm fine," she said, "But why can't you - "

"I don't know," Alice sounded frustrated, "So be careful, please."

"I will," Bella promised, "When are you coming home?"

"Don't know yet."

"Okay then. Well, tell everyone hello for me."

"I will!" Alice agreed, "Bye, Bella!"

"Bye."

Bella hung up the phone and finished her dinner. She sat at the table for a while, unsure of what to do next. Finally, she decided to head upstairs to take a quick shower and then go to bed early.

* * *

Bella got out of the shower and put on a pair of sweats, a tee-shirt, and hoodie. Throwing her wet hair up in a ponytail, she opened the bathroom door. It was a brief matter of seconds, but two looming figures with dark skin stood in the threshhold. They both were wearing sunglasses. Bella opened her mouth to scream, but a bag was over her head before she could blink. She felt her arms being bound, and then something heavy hit her head and she blacked out.

* * *

**(Rosalie)**

Lea paced back and forth inside the barracks, waiting for Sasha and Bilal to show up. She felt unsettled and couldn't explain it.

_What's taking so long?_ she wondered, _I did what they asked, now let's initiate and be done with it._

Lea had spent a long time trying to decide if she was ready to step away from the life in Forks and stay in Salvador permanently. It had been a tough decision for her, but she had convinced herself that she was ready. She was sick of the whole thing, and tired of living hungry all the time.

_Lea?_ Sasha spoke as she walked into the room, _Are you busy?_

_No._ Lea replied, _What could I be busy with?_

_Practicing, for one._ Sasha said curtly, _You have made very little progress today._

_I'm sorry,_ Lea forced herself to say, _now what do you want?_

_We want you to pass one more test. This will prove your loyalties to our coven, and your willingness to release all ties with your previous 'family'. Are you able to do that?_

Lea nodded her head.

_Very good. Once this is done, come to the center of the fire circle and we can officially induct you. You will then be required to stay with us._

_I know._

Sasha's blue eyes locked on Lea and she began to grow taller and broader. Her face structure changed, until she looked exactly like Emmett. Lea tried to look away, but couldn't as a million memories rushed past.

_Please, Sasha,_ she felt like begging, _Stop. I don't want to change my mind._

In a second, Sasha was back into her usual petite form.

_I test all new recruits like that, Lea. You passed, if it helps._

_That's it? I'm in?_ Lea was surprised.

Sasha laughed, a quiet, eerie laugh that made Lea regret her statement. She paused for effect. Something seemed dreadfully wrong.

_No, Lea. Your final test requires you to deny yourself as you are now. You need to kill a human. _

Lea tried to keep her expression steady as she replied, _Certainly. If that's all, I'll go and be back by first light. _

_No, I don't think you quite understand._ Sasha said,_ It's easier than that. We're bringing the human to you._


	13. Chapter 13

**(Bella)**

Bella blinked her eyes groggily as she tried to remember where she was. The bindings were still on her wrists, and they ached. She paused to listen, and she heard voices, muffled, as if in a different room, and...cars. She could tell now, as the dim light started to come into focus. She was in the trunk of a car, and it was moving quickly if her equilibrium was any indication. She shivered in the darkness, and rolled as close to the backseat as she could get. The voices were clearer now, low and distinct. Bella tried to catch their conversation, but couldn't make sense of the words.

The car jolted and she bounced, landing hard on her sore body.

"Ohhhhhh," she moaned softly.

The voices stopped as soon as she made a sound, and Bella instantly regretted it. The car slowed down, pulling to the shoulder, and came to an abrupt stop. One car door opened and slammed shut, followed by another. Bella instinctually moved closer to the back of the trunk, and tried to slow her rapid breathing. She closed her eyes just as light and fresh air flooded the trunk.

Two male voices began to argue in...Spanish? Bella couldn't tell. She lay still as she could, wishing that her heart wasn't beating so loud out of her chest.

The voices grew softer, as the men reached a concencus of some sort, and the lid clicked into place. As much as Bella had been afraid of the dark as a child, it was a welcome commodity now as opposed to the unknown world that she had been thrust into. Still shaking, she returned to the world where unconciousness claimed her.

--

Bella awoke again several hours later. She tried her best to stretch her limbs, wincing in pain as a response. Her initial confusion of her situation had turned into irritation at still being captive in the back of a car. Her mind continued to race, and an old "save yourself from being abducted" tactic popped into her mind. She maneuvered herself to the back corner of the trunk and began kicking the tail light in short, firm jolts. The materials popped, ever so slightly, but didn't budge. She mustered all of her remaining strength and shot her leg towards the corner. To her delight, a small crack appeared, and a pinpoint of light pierced the darkness. Encouraged, Bella prepared for another missile like the first, but at the last second, her ankle slid off course, and a loud snap echoed throughout her ears. Then there was pain and Bella let out a scream of anguish.

The car came to a sudden stop, and in seconds, Bella was jerked out of the car by one of the men. He spoke in a teasing tone of voice, but she couldn't make sense of his words. His partner was soon in view as well, pointing to her ankle - which was sticking out of her foot at a very strange angle - and then to the miniscule crack running down the left tail light. Desperately, Bella looked around for someone to help her, but all she could see was trees. Dense, jungles of trees. She was once again aware of the searing pain shooting up her leg, and let loose with another scream. A blindfold was tied around her eyes and pulled down over her nose. The strange medicinal smell barely had time to register in her brain before she went limp in her captor's arms.

**(Rosalie)**

Lea paced back and forth, staring at the rock in the center of the clearing. She knew that Bilal was trying to distract her by his training in magic, but it wasn't working.

_Lea._ He pronounced her name slowly, extending the syllables - Lay-uh.

_Yes? _she replied

_Lift the rock._

It was a task that Lea had mastered over the last ten days - levitation - and she performed it with ease. Rolling her eyes at Bilal, she lifted the small stone to eye level.

_Now fire it,_ he instructed.

Lea began to lower the stone back to the ground, but Bilal stopped her.

_No. Fire it while you lift it._

As she struggled with the task, Sasha's gentle footsteps could be heard approaching.

_Bilal, let her rest. Er and Ure are back._

_Lea, you can stop for now,_ Bilal sounded reluctant to let his pupil stop in the middle of a lesson.

_Who are, _Lea pronounced the names,_ Air and Ooh-ray?_

_The messengers we sent._ Sasha replied, _They brought your human._

If bile could have risen in Lea's throat, now would have been the time. As long as she had refrained from human blood, it seemed almost unnatural to her now. _Murderer!_ The voice in her head shouted,_ You don't want this.  
Yes! I do! _she countered herself, shoving the other voice into the back of her memory, _I'm done with Rosalie. Lea would never be so pathetic._

Sasha and Bilal watched her battle with herself and exchanged glances. _It's okay, Lea. _Sasha smiled, _We all have struggles. You can overcome this one. _

_I'm...I'm not sure I can. _Lea admitted,_ I'm so far behind._

_Your eyes are already turning,_ Bilal countered, _They turn blue after the vampire has mastered enough concepts. You have potential, Lea. More than anyone else here._

Sasha nodded in agreement. _It's true._

Lea nodded briskly, _Thank you both, very much. I'm ready._ She steeled herself against the voices in her head.

_In your barrack,_ Sasha said. _Bring it to us afterward, and we will begin your induction immediately._

Lea almost ran to the barrack, trying to ignore all thoughts and rely solely on instinct. However, ten yards from her barrack door, the smell hit her like a brick wall. It was human, unmistakeable and froze Lea in her tracks.

**Bella**.


	14. Chapter 14

****

**Sorry it's a short chapter, everyone, but i wanted to get it up asap. Enjoy!**

**(Bella)**

Bella awoke, shivering. The events of the past day rushed back, and she moved to jump up and run, but every nerve in her body screamed at her in protest . All of her muscles ached. Her wrists were bleeding from where the bindings had been, and she knew without looking that her ankle was three times its normal size. She was virtually immobile, a fact that irritated her to no end. The air around her was clean, and silent. She heard nothing but a bird chirping somewhere off in the distance. She was in a stone room. Four impenetrable walls and a roof, but the stones themselves were aged from years of use.

There really was no escape for her now. The nights she had spent with Renee watching Dateline flooded back. Stories of people who disappeared and were found years later - dead. It was happening to her. Fear reached around her heart and squeezed with its cold hands. Knowing there was no escape, but clinging to the futile hope, she screamed.

"Help me! Please!!" Bella used every last molecule of oxygen, and screamed until her throat was raw. Then Alice's words came back, "_I can't see you anymore." _Even the vampires were powerless to find her. The dizziness returned, and her head spun. Bella fought against her instincts to pass out, forcing herself to breathe slowly, one at a time. She took off the hoodie she was wearing and rolled it into a ball, gently propping it under her swollen ankle. To her surprise, she wasn't cold. The room was actually warm - it was her own muscles spasming that made her shiver so badly. She started rocking back and forth trying to keep quiet the sobs racking her body. She sat there for what felt like an hour before, out of nowhere, someone was standing in the room with her. Bella raised her chin, biting her lip to keep from letting the invader know how much pain she was in.

Her eyes studied the person in front of her. She was young, with long blonde hair, and absolutely gorgeous. The woman blinked, but didn't breathe. She kept her lips tightly pressed together in a thin line as she moved several steps closer to Bella. Bella struggled to keep the person in focus, and stared at her as she approached, saying nothing. The stranger kept inching closer, as if she was trying to decide what to do next. Bella looked at her eyes - golden, but with strange blue flecks embedded in them - and her mind made the connection. Gorgeous, blonde, golden eyes. Missing. Her jaw dropped open, and she formed the word as a whisper.

"Rosalie?"

The person flinched as though she had been struck, and an undefinable expression crossed her face. She stood like a statue, and the longer she stood, the more certain Bella became of herself.

"It really is you, isn't it Rosalie?" the voice came out shaky and parched, "Oh, thank goodness. Please, you have to help me."

**(Rosalie)**

Lea stared blankly at the form in front of her, slumped against the wall. Even though the creature was bruised beyond normal recognition, the scent permeating the room left no room for arguement - it was Isabella Swan. The fact that she had recognized Lea made this all the worse. Her voice was hopeful, pleading. Lea made no movements, but rehearsed the scene in her mind. She had stopped, frozen in time, outside the barracks for a good hour, locking away all memories, hearing Sasha's soothing voice in her head. Her excitement to finally release the Cullens had been doused by the realization that they had tricked her. Killing Bella would mean killing the remaining part of herself that still belonged in Forks. It would mean killing the family that she had been a part of for so many decades.

She narrowed her eyes and spoke in a cold voice that she didn't recognize, "It's too late for you Bella. For both of us."

Bella's eyes widened, "I don't understand, Rosalie."

"Rosalie doesn't exist anymore," the voice enunciated each syllable with precision, "My name is Lea."

The girl paled, "No. That's not true. You're in love with Emmett, and live in Forks with your brothers Edward and Jasper and your sister Alice. You left...and we've missed you."

"There is no we!" Lea finally screamed her frustrations, "There never has been. You are not one of us._"_

"But someday," Bella whispered the incomplete thoughts as they came, "Edward and I...he promised me, Rose...and I know you don't like me, but..."

Lea stepped over to Bella until their faces were inches apart. The scent of the girl's blood burned her nostrils and teased the back of her throat. She rehearsed the line over and over in her head, even while a small voice inside screamed with all it was worth, _Stop! Get out of here, Rosalie Hale! Take her and run home!_

Lea squelched her conscience and moved so that her head was right next to Bella's. She breathed the words into her ear slowly and deliberately, "You're right. I hate you. And I am going to kill you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**(Bella)**

Bella stared blankly, uncomprehending, emotions racing in a roller-coaster pattern. Rosalie was inches from her now, her normally icy glare particularly menacing. Her eyes had turned from amber to blue in a matter of seconds.

Bella had never been afraid of Rosalie before, but this time was different. She spoke differently, and moved with more purpose. Her hand ran down Bella's arm and Bella's muscles flinched in reflex, jerking away.

"What's the matter, Isabella?" Rosalie's voice teased her, "I'm scary, now, huh? Too bad for you that no one else can find us."

Bella took deep breaths before she spoke, "What do you think you're doing? You're better than this."

Rosalie didn't pause to listen before she kept on with her spiel, "I told you my story before, Bella, remember? I never drank anyone's blood, but when I was done, they wished I had. I'd be willing to grant you the same favor."

Bella was getting irritated now. Her fear slowly channeled itself into anger. Figuring she only had one chance anyhow, she exploded.

"I can't believe you!" she spat out, "Good grief. You just leave, with no explanation, and then some freaks of nature kidnap me and drop me here, where you mysteriously are, and now you think you have the right to just slit my throat for no good reason? Truly, Rose, you are shallow."

The blue eyes widened in surprise at the outburst.  
"I'm done with Forks now," she said slowly, "This is how I prove it. I didn't choose you, Bella, if it helps at all."

"Not really, to be honest."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Humans."

**(Rosalie)**

Lea stopped breathing to resist the insatiable burning in her throat. _Just jump, _her thoughts raced, _Get it over with and be done._

_NO! _the other voice cried, _You're so stupid. Bella is right - everything she said. Take her and get home._

_Sasha and Bilal didn't do all this work with you for nothing, _Lea's voice replied, _Stop being such a baby. _

"Rosalie!" Bella's voice screeched again, clear and laced with obvious pain, "You're spacing out. Snap out of it."

"Shut. Up." her voice retorted, "I'm thinking."

"Oh, right, now's the time to think." Bella snapped back sarcastically, "Should I break both her legs, or her fingers one by one?"

Lea almost laughed at the dry humor, but resisted the urge. A twinge of guilt rushed over her at the realization of what she was doing - her own satisfaction at the cost of her brother's. Edward was still her brother, not that he would want to be after he found out - and somehow he would, word travelled fast among the immortal clans.

"They need you, you know."

"Look, I appreciate the pep talk, but I have an eternity to ask for forgiveness if I change my mind in a decade or so."

"Not from Edward you won't. You know he'll either kill himself or you or both."

"He can't catch me anymore, Bella. If I don't want him to."

"Hey, what's with the eyes?"

Lea grinned, "They're blue?"

Bella nodded.

"It has something to do with what I'm doing while I'm here. Sasha and Bilal have them too."

"Who?"

"My mentors." Rosalie realized that Bella was stalling but decided to ignore it.

"Some mentors if all they do is kill peo -- oh, I guess that is the normal vampire thing to do."

Rosalie managed a small smile, "You're so weird."

Bella shrugged, "I guess," she paused for a moment, and studied Rosalie's face, "You know, you could just change me instead. I know you want to do the right thing, Rose, but...somehow, I don't think this is it. You're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for."

"Bella, half of the reason I left is because I didn't want to be around when Edward changed you. And dear Lord, I know he will eventually because he couldn't stand to lose you - so why would I be interested in a stupid idea like that?"

A grin crept across Bella's face.

"What?"

"If you really had no interest, Rosalie, you wouldn't have even responded to that statement."

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading Chapter 15.**

**Just a quick blurb for another story that you should check out. To all Deathnote fans out there, read my good friend Kate Wisely's story "Memoria". Trust me, you won't be disappointed, she's a tremendous writer, and really knows how to keep stuff interesting to the reader without being totally cheesy. She is one of my personal writing inspirations. **

**Anyhow, thanks for your patience waiting for this chapter to come up. I'm back in school now, so it'll be at least a week before #16 makes it online.**

**Always,**

**Jade-Marie**


	16. Chapter 16

****

Hey guys! Thank you so much for your patience. I worked really hard on this chapter - it is the longest since Chapter One, I believe. Again, your reviews are greatly appreciated. I'll put the next chapter up ASAP. Thanks,  
J-M  
PS: Please, please, please post your reviews. I really want to hear from you. It helps me to know what things you like and don't like/understand. READ REVIEW SUBMIT

* * *

**(Bella)**

Bella was still trembling inside, but she couldn't tell if it was from fear or laughter. She was finally gaining an upperhand in this battle of wits. Rosalie continued to stand, truly confused, emotions playing across her face back and forth like she was a schizophreniac with multiple personalities. Bella had a hunch that that wasn't too far from the truth right now. Something else was working in Rosalie's mind...but she didn't know who to suspect. She needed to buy time, that much was certain.

"Rose? Sit down, you're making me nervous," Bella spoke softly and condescendingly.

Rosalie's eyes shifted back and forth, like a dog, trying to decide whether to run away or come closer. She smoothly slid to the floor and rested on her haunches.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child, Isabella," she replied in a crisp, firm tone, "I'm not."

"No, but you're confused." Bella chose her words carefully, "And...maybe we need to talk it through."

She almost gagged as she heard herself. _Wow, Bella, that was pathetic. 'Talk it through'? Rosalie doesn't need a psychiatrist for Pete's sake. _

Rosalie blinked back at her, apparently digesting the same thought, "Why would I talk to you? I'm only sitting here now for your own benefit, not mine."

"No, I don't think so," Bella contradicted, "Forgive me, Miss Hale, but I think that I might as well put everything out in the open. You aren't just humoring me - you've never worked that way. It's always had some benefit for you. So don't feed me that crap anymore. Let's talk about this like two level headed...beings. I've looked death in the face a kazillion times, so this whole paralyzing fear deal is starting to become an old hat."

"Fine," Rosalie replied, "So what if there is benefit in it for me? I lost all of the benefits of being human, Bella. You don't get that! Everything I wanted. No matter how many times I tell you, you always blow me off. I didn't have a choice. Don't you get it? I didn't have a choice!" Rosalie's eyes melted into their normal amber shade and she adopted a far off look. Bella watched in astonishment as she slowed her breathing until her whole body sat completely still. Blonde hair cascaded down her face, hiding her expression from view.

"You don't have to acknowledge me," Bella began in a soft voice, "but just listen. I'm sorry, Rose, that this isn't the life you got to choose. I know you wanted a different path, but all you've done is let that bitterness seep into everything. What you want to do is take away my ability to choose, because you think that will vindicate you. But it won't, don't you see? I need my choice now, too. And just like you were madly in love, and wanted a happily ever after, I am too! If you tell me I have to stay human, you just took away my choice. You just did to me what you wished people hadn't done to you. How is that better for me?"

"I...I don't know how to answer you, Bella," Rosalie whispered, "And I'm ... sorry...for all the trouble I've caused. But I don't think you understand either."

"What don't I understand?" Bella asked.

"I can't get out of this now," she said, "I can't leave you alive. Only one path leads to your death, Bella. Both paths lead to mine."

* * *

**(Rosalie)**

Rosalie hadn't realized that truth herself until she spoke it. There really wasn't a way out now. She was trapped. Sasha and Bilal were smart enough to know not to let her leave. Not after she'd been here this long, at least. That option was gone.

_Lea!_ Sashabroke into her head, _What's taking so long?_

Rosalie grimaced, _I can't...Sasha...I'm done._

_Stop being a baby, Lea. You know what you want. You've chosen already. It would be a shame to waste a perfect life like yours._

Rosalie heard the threats in Sasha's voice as she slowly left Rosalie's mind.

"Who are you talking to?" Bella asked weakly. Her skin was ghastly pale, and she had wrapped her arms around herself to try and keep warm, revealing the huge bruises from the ordeal.

"My mentor," Rosalie replied.

_Just take her,_ Lea's voice thought, _It would save her all kinds of trouble later._

_No, you jerk! _Rosalie fought back, _That would be cruel. Just let her get out of here...somehow..._

"Rose? You're drifting again." Bella whispered.

Rosalie tried to hide a smile at how calm Bella remained. She did have amazing presence of mind, even though she was fading fast and her ankle was three times its normal size. Bella's dark eyes studied her as she thought, warm and patient.

"I don't have a choice, Bella," she began.

"There's always a choice," Bella countered, "It just depends on which one you make." She sat quietly for a moment before finishing, "But I understand. Or at least, I'm trying to."

"You won't hate me?"

"I never have, Rosalie," Bella laughed cynically, "Not much can change that."

"Are you completely sure of what you want?" Rosalie asked, enunciating the words in a slow and soft tone, "Completely?"

Bella cocked her head in confusion, "I don't get...oh!" She smiled, "Yes. There's nothing left to alter that opinion."

"Then I'll give it to you," she said, and leaned in closer.

Bella closed her eyes in resolution, "Thank you," her voice echoed gratefully, "So much."

Rosalie didn't reply, but focused on her mission. She tilted her head casually, and the smell of blood overwhelmed her. Her fangs gently pierced the skin on Bella's neck and the taste tantalized her throat. Her venom slowly oozed into the bloodstream, and Rosalie pried herself away from the body to watch. Bella's eyes remained steady for a few seconds before the pain began and she let out a scream of anguish. Her body began jerking, her eyes rolled back, and then she lay still.


	17. Chapter 17

****

Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. Please keep reading. I'm trying to keep the story interesting to the reader - and your reviews would be a great help!! Also, encourage your Twilighter friends to read this...I know you must have some. I'm watching for this story to make the 2,500 hit mark! Anyhow, thanks for reading, and enjoy!  
J-M  


* * *

**(Bella)**

The blackness had overwhelmed her in instants. Somehow, she knew that she was awake, but could see nothing. She was concious, but heard nothing. Just black. Terrorizing, mind-numbing black. Bella - if that even was who she was anymore - tried to breathe, but every inhale filled her lungs with fire. The fire had began slowly, after the blackness was fully upon her. First it was warm, almost gentle, like a small candle burning in a cold room, permeating her entire body with a warm glow. Then it began to burn faster, more desperately, until it became uncomfortable, as if she was wearing a parka in the summer heat and needed to take it off. The flames licked at her skin, and then someone began to feed it. Some unknown force was filling her veins with lighter fluid, that as soon as the fire reached it, ignited in seconds, burning now with a passion that exceeded its very nature. She was being burned alive.

Bella tried to move, to "stop drop and roll" in order to extinguish the excruciating flames, but her physical body was no longer under her control. She was a martyr, tied to the stake, watching as bit by bit, her flesh melted away. The more she tried to move or scream for help, the faster the fire burned. It was everywhere. She could feel herself losing the ability to think clearly. Thoughts became jumbled, unclear. Fire and blackness. Unable to move, to speak, to feel. Was this even reality anymore? She was going to die.

Slipping in and out of conciousness did nothing to quell the flames. As she awoke, the fire was real, the blackness was terrifying, and her screams internalized, because her lips were frozen. The pain was uncomprehensible, and so she would slip back into sleep - if you could call it such a casual name - where it would be a horrible nightmare, a fantasy. But still pain. And always, always black. Time had disappeared. Seconds felt like hours, and minutes like years. She no longer existed.

The fire burned hotter.

* * *

**(Rosalie)**

Rosalie could do nothing but stare. She had watched a transformation before, had done this same thing to another innocent creature, but somehow, this was different. She had changed Emmett because she needed him - like air, like water. There had really been no other choice in the matter. Bella, however...she despised Bella. She needed Bella like the sun needs the moon - for competition. In the moments before - when she was debating whether or not to kill Bella, she realized that it wasn't possible. By killing the moon, the sun had no purpose.

_Drat._ she thought to herself, staring at the dark haired girl on the ground, _Congratulations, Bella. You seem to have that strange effect on everyone, myself included._

From outside the barrack, Rosalie heard voices. Not the traditional voices of the coven, but different ones. Somehow...familiar. She slipped to the door and looked outside. Five cloaked figures stood in the center of the circle where the fire pit was. The members of the coven had gathered around, nervously shifting back and forth, standing in front of Sasha and Bilal's pedastals.

_Volturi._ Rosalie instantly recognized and identified them. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, and Alec.

"...we have done nothing to upset the balance of this area," Ure spoke for Bilal.

"That is contrary to our findings," Caius replied, "Do you choose to add lies to your already long list of offenses?"

"We can fight you," Tanya was bold in saying, "You're outnumbered, and miss the talents that Sasha and Bilal posess."

Jane smiled at Tanya, who dropped to the dirt in anguish as punishment for her impudence.

"We don't choose for this to end so sadly," Aro spoke in his calm tone, "But duty ..." he glanced at Alec with a curt nod.

Rosalie watched as the mist moved through the crowd, paralyzing the coven. Only Bilal seemed in anyway unaffected. Realizing what was about to take place, she turned back to Bella, still frozen on the floor. The girl was light, and easily carried from place to place. Rosalie decided to take a chance. It was either that or die, after all.

Holding Bella on her back, she slid out the door and began to move towards the woods, crossing behind the Volturi. She took quick, silent steps, before making it to the path and breaking into a full sprint, covering as much ground as she possibly could. She ran for at least fifteen minutes before chancing a glance back. A large billow of smoke was rising from the treetops.


	18. Update from da author

**Hey!**

**Okay, so, I'm slightly disappointed in all ya'll. I wrote a chapter that I enjoyed, thought about, revised, and published. I posted it, and don't get one piddly review? And the number of hits goes down? At least you could review to say why you're not reading anymore, good grief!**

**Anyhow, I won't rant too long, because I know that you are as busy as I am. I would hate to take up any more of your precious time. But once I post chapter 18 - I would like a better response if you don't mind...whether positive or negative, but some response is all I ask!**

**Sigh **

**Thank you,**

**JM**


End file.
